Te Amo
by Kag9095
Summary: Los sentimientos son cosa que no se pueden controlar y menos el amor.


_\- xxx _-Pensamientos.

_"pppp" _Habla

(ZZZZZ) Cambio de Escena.

_/ kkkkk / _Recuerdos

*_llllllllll_* Sueños

ANTERIORMENTE EN "TE AMO": (ultimos dialogos)

-Hoy Presentamos:

Capitulo 1:

Descubriendo sentimientos.

Era un día común y corriente en el sengoku jidai, un día radiante iluminado por la luz del sol, los pájaros acompañaban tan bello día con su canto y una suave brisa hacía que los árboles, siguiese ese bello cantar a la perfección, al ritmo de cada nota y cada compás de aquellas bellas melodías.

Y en la sima del más alto de todos los árboles, en la rama más alta del goshimboku, se encontraba sentado un joven hanyou (mitad humano, mitad demonio-perro) esperando muy ansioso la llegada de una bella joven, proveniente del futuro, de cabellos largos hasta la cintura y con pequeños rizos al final. Con ropas extrañas, que la hacían única en toda la región, pues esas ropas eran un uniforme de escuela proveniente de su época (pero que a nuestro joven hanyou le fascinaban); ya que la remera que ella utilizaba le quedaba un poco ajustada, y aumentando, así, el tamaño de su busto; mientras que la pollera que completaba el uniforme, era algo corta, casi al ras de sus muslos y dejando ver así, libremente, las sensuales piernas de la joven.

Una y otra vez el hanyou miraba hacia el pozo devorador de huesos, para ver la ansiada llegada de la muchacha, hasta ya no poder más.

-Kagome, cuando vas a llegar?- Pensaba constantemente nuestro protagonista.

-Sino vienes, Yo iré a buscarte!- Y así con suma decisión, fue en búsqueda de la joven. -Quiero verte, necesito verte...Ya han pasado 5 días y tu no vuelves...Entonces yo iré por ti!- y dicho o pensado esto, salto desde la rama más alta del árbol, hacia el pozo, atravesándolo y transportándose a la época de la muchacha.

Ya del otro lado del pozo, subió por él de un salto hasta la puerta y una vez fuera, se dirigió hasta la ventana de la habitación de la chica. Asombrado de no encontrarla, abrió la ventana y se dignó a entrar a la casa en búsqueda de ella.

Al bajar las escaleras, y notar silencio absoluto,(asombrado y, más que todo, preocupado) decidió buscarla, pues tenía miedo de que algo malo le hubiese pasado. Pero gran calma le entró, al ver a Kagome recostada en un sofá de la sala; dormida y sola.

Tan hermosa la vio al dormir que se sintió incapaz de despertarla, en cambio, tomo la decisión de sentarse junto a ella y observarla mientras dormía (pues para él) ella, era como un ángel, con unos ojos color chocolate que le fascinaban. Ya que, simplemente, se perdía en ellos, sin importar la expresión que tuviesen, pero cuando esa expresión era de alegría, él sentía (como esa misma sensación) lo embargaba. Por dicho motivo (aunque no lo haría) sentí unas ganas enormes de despertarla, para ver la expresión de tan bellos ojos.

Para no hacerlo siguió observando el resto de su rostro (fijándose así), en su bella y respingada nariz, queriendo, deseando y sintiendo, como ella lo invitaba a posar un tierno y dulce beso en ella. Así, fue como llego hasta sus labios, profundos, carnosos y sedientos por un beso; un beso que solo ÉL podía darle; un beso en el cual, cada uno pudiese demostrarle al otro, lo mucho que lo quería, y por sobre todo, lo amaba. Queriendo y deseando, comenzar así, un baile con sus lenguas; un baile (del cual) solo sus bocas podía participar, solo ellas bailasen; siendo ellos dos y nadie más, pues ella era solo SU mujer y nadie más podía adueñarse de ella y sus deliciosos, y por sobre todo, apasionados besos, nadie, pero NADIE podía siquiera verla y MUCHO MENOS, tocarla o besarla. Y de solo recordar, que había un, lobo sarnoso que quería quitársela, sentía un gran enfado, y (pero aún) cuando se acordaba de aquel beso que le quito un día que se cruzó en su camino, simplemente, no podía quitárselo de su cabeza y eso provocaba que su sangre hirviera aún más; pero no se desquitaría ahora con la chica, pues eso fue hace mucho y a quien debía golpear era a ese lobo y, a de más, ella estaba tan dormida, que ni siquiera pudo escucharlo entrar. Por eso no dijo nada, tragó su orgullo (a muy duras penas) y callo solo para verla dormir. Hasta que...

"Inuyasha"musito la joven" Inu...yasha...Inuyasha..."

\- Esta soñando con migo... - pensó el hanyou.

" Inuyasha!"grito asustada despertándose y levantándose de su pose.

"Kagome! Qué sucede?" Dijo el muchacho yendo a ver que ocurría.

" I-Inuyasha...Estas bien?! Estas bien! Estas bien..!" dijo abrazándolo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Asombrado por la reacción de la joven solo pudo decir:

"Calma aqui estoy..." tratando de consolarla, mientras la abrazaba y decía: "Sh...aquí estoy...sh..."

"Esta bien , que alivio."

"Sh!Claro que estoy bien. Fue solo un sueño, nada más, que un sueño...sh..."

"Pero..fue tan real...que creí, que..."

"Que qué, Kagome?"

"Que te había pasado algo...y si a ti te pasa algo yo...yo...yo...yo me muero..." llorando.

"Sh...no pasa nada..." le dijo tomando su cara "...y no pasará nada...si?" prosiguió.

"Si..."

Ya cuando la muchacha consiguió calmarse, él se atrevió a preguntarle...

"Qué fue lo que te asusto tanto? Qué soñaste, que te altero de ese modo?" Peinándola.

Ella no contesto a la pregunta de él y simplemente dio la media vuelta...hasta que después de un rato, ella decidió contestarle, "Preferiría, no decirlo.."

"Keh!A no! Tú me lo dirás! Y me lo dirás ahora!", girándola, "Vamos! Dime..!Dime que pasó!"

Ella simplemente no le contestó, haciendo que el enojo del hanyou aumentase, hasta convertirse en furia, pero, por qué? Por qué tanta furia? Era por que ella no le decía nada? No! No era solo por eso, por qué? Por qué ella estaba triste? Si! Era por eso, era porque ella estaba triste y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla y eso era porque ELLA no lo dejaba... Eso, eso no lo podía dejar pasar, necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba ayudarla, quería ayudarla...necesitaba verla feliz, nuevamente, eso lo volvía loco; hasta que ya no pudo más.

"Por amor a dios, Kagome, Dime!" Asustándola.

"Eras...eras tú, Inuyasha..." dijo por fin.

"Eso ya lo sé!Te oí! Oí mi nombre Kagome!Ahora dime la verdad Kagome, te lo ruego..."

"Eras tu Inuyasha...a ti...a ti te pasaba algo..."

"Qué...Kagome?" Algo preocupado y confundido.

"Tú...tu...a ti...unos youkais...te...te...te alejaban de mi!" Llorando.

"Cómo? Dime cómo..."

"Te...acecinaban...y yo...y yo no quiero que eso pase!" Abrazándolo y llorando desconsoladamente.

"Sh...eso no va pasar..." Tratando de consolarla.

"Y cómo estas tan seguro?"

"Porque...Porque fue tan solo un sueño..."

"Pero tu sabes que mis sueños se cumplen!Cómo...Cómo estas tan seguro de que no pasará?!"

"Porque no voy a dejar, que nada, ni nadie nos separe jamás...sh...si?" Dijo tratando de hallar la forma de calmar a la muchacha, "Sh...todo va a estar bien"

"Me lo prometes?"

"Qué cosa?"

"Qué no nos separará, jamás..." Dijo buscando algo de consuelo en la respuesta que él pudiese darle... " Me lo prometes?"

"Claro que si...ahora que te tengo, no dejaré que te alejen de mi...no quiero estar solo...no otra vez..."

"No quiero estar sin ti...Inuyasha...sin ti, prefiero, la muerte...yo...yo pref..." Pero no pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por él.

"Cállate!No vuelvas a repetir eso!"

"Pero esa es la verdad" dijo ella, y luego de un corto pero duro silencio, continuó. "Esa es la verdad si tu no estas, si tu me dejas preferiría morir..porque sin ti la vida no tiene sentido.." dicho esto miro hacia algún punto fijo en la nada pues era incapaz de mirar esos ojos dorados, como el sol, sabiendo que la observarían muy furiosos; y así fue, pues pudo sentir todo el peso y el enojo que esas bellas orbes, emanaban sobre ella, hasta que por fin dijo.

"Jamás vuelvas a repetir eso, tu eres todo, y si tu te vas me quedaré solo y no lo podría soportar."

Dicho esto, él se acerco a ella y le dio el más fuerte, protector, y confortable abrazo de todos los que le había dado hasta ese entonces.

"Por favor, no vuelvas a decirlo, no me dejes solo." levantando la cara de ella con su mano "No me dejes..Nunca.." y dicho esto ambos buscaron los labios de su pareja en un tierno beso.

\- No dejaré que nada malo te pase Inuyasha... - pensó la joven - ...aunque para ello tenga...que arriesgar mi propia vida... - continuó ella en sus pensamientos, mientras besaba a su hanyou.


End file.
